Young Justice: Daughter of Wonder Woman
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: In a different dimension, in a different world. Cadmus didn't make a clone, a 'son', of Superman but a clone of another hero. Or heroine as she is known as. The clone is the 'daughter' of Wonder Woman. When released how will the world changed now that a different genomoroh hero was out and about. some Futa and lots of yuri. First post of 2014.
1. Young Justice: Wonder Babe

**NWBYJ1**

**Hero Futa Naruko goddess like **

**Yuri Harem**

**Megan/M'gann/ Miss ****Martian**

**Artemis**

**Jade/Cheshire**

**Zantanna**

**Maybe**

**Black Carney**

**Barbara/Batgirl**

**Huntress (Heroine)**

**+ X secret**

**Ask for it and I'll think about it. **

**SUM: In a different dimension, in a different world. Cadmus didn't make a clone, a 'son', of Superman but a clone of another hero. Or heroine as she is known as. The clone is the 'daughter' of Wonder Woman. When released how will the world changed now that a different genomoroh hero was out and about. Lots of Yuri, don't like don't read. **

**(AN: Naruko will have some jutsu but not a lot. Only some of the better or more renowned ones)**

* * *

**Young Justice: Wonder Babe**

**Wonder Babe, Daughter of Wonder Woman**

It was meant to be an easy mission. Get in, find out what Cadmus was doing and get out. That was the plan, getting caught was not the plan.

"I've jammed the door, we're safe." Robin told his two friends.

"We're trapped." Aqualad clarified.

"Um... guys… you might want to check this out." The two young sidekicks heard there friend Kid Flash.

Both of the other side kicks found their friend looking at a tube. Inside was a young girl about 15 or 16 by the looks of it. "Um, not to put any notice on her chest or anything, but does that symbol on her chest remind you of anyone?" KF said.

"Smooth kid. But yeah, it looks like… Wonder Woman's symbol." Robin said.

"Robin… hack." Aqualad told him.

"Right." Robin did what he did best. "Project WB… a clone of… Wonder Woman, acquired from Wonder Woman."

"Stolen from Wonder Woman." Aqualad corrected.

"Force grown in 16 weeks!?"

"WB? Warner Brothers?" KF asked.

"No, the Wonder Babe. They made a clone of Wonder Woman!" Robin corrected Kid Flash.

"What are those things above her?" Aqualad asked.

"G-gnomes. Force feeding her an education." Robin told him.

"We have to do something. There making a slave out of… well, Wonder Woman's daughter!" Kid Flash said. "Besides, we can't leave such a pretty girl all the way down here in this dark and dainty place."

Robin and Aqualad nodded. "We contact the league now. No way the Justice League knows about this." Aqualad said.

"No signal. We're in too deep." Robin tired to call Batman.

"No kidding." KF said.

"Robin, release… um, Wonder Babe. We must free her from Cadmus." Aqualad said. Big mistake, upon releasing Wonder Babe she turned and attacked them relentlessly. She easily beat all three of them and knocked them out, allowing them to be captured by Cadmus.

Right now she was currently watching them as they were in a tube similar to her own and were strapped down.

"Hey babe. How's it going?" KF asked getting the Wonder Babe's attention. "Not much of a talker are you?" Again she just looked at KF.

It would be a good time to note that Wonder Babe's uniform is a carbon copy of her donor/mother's Wonder Woman's. Just without the tiara. She also had an iron shield, a standard sword and a mechanical whip.

"It's nice to know that such a cutie like you likes to look at me."

"Um, kid, I think it's best to not piss off anymore than she already is." Robin said.

"You're not much to look at." Wonder Bade said.

"Whoa, she can speak?" KF said.

"Yes _she_ can." WB said glaring at KF.

"Why did you attack us? We we're trying to help you?" Aqualad asked.

She turned to him. "When I awoke I was told that you 3 were to be taken down to prove to my mother that I'm not worthless." She told them.

"Wait? You mother? Whose your mother?" KF asked.

"My mother is Wonder Woman, also known as Diana Prince. She is my mother and once Cadmus tells her that I captured you, she will love me." She told them.

"What do you mean, 'She will love you'?" Aqua lad asked her.

"Cadmus told me that my mother ordered my creation in case she ever fell in battle. I was created for the purpose replacing her should she die honorably in battle. However I was not up to her standards, she told Cadmus who told me that she will love me if I prove myself." She explained.

"I hate to break it to ya, but I doubt that Wonder Woman even knows your alive." Robin said. While discreetly picking his lock.

WB then turned hostile. "How do you know that!?" She demanded.

"How do you?" Aqualad countered.

"I know a lot of things thanks to Cadmus. I know how to read, to write. I know the names of places, capital cities and events in history. I… I also wish to be like my Mother Wonder Woman." She told them.

"To be like Wonder Woman is an admirable goal, but have you've actually seen them? Not as an image, but physically there?" Aqualad tried to appeal to her want to know.

"I know what they are… but I have never seen them." She told them.

"We could show you these places, the sun even." KF said.

"Actually I think it's after midnight so we could show you the moon. Oh we could even introduce you to Wonder Woman, your mother." Robin hoped beyond hope that saying that would clinch her help.

"No, they can't. They will be otherwise preoccupied." Dr. Desmond said to her. He pressed a button and the 3 sidekicks were shocked violently. "Begin the cloning processes, and as for you. Get back in your cage!" He ordered.

While in pain from the shock Aqualad tried once more to get Wonder Babe on their side. "It is your life to choose. You can choose to be what you want. To be a weapon like Cadmus wants you to be. Or like a heroine you should be. But think of this Wonder Babe… what would Wonder Woman do? Your mother."

'_What would she do…?'_ She thought.

"I said get back in your cage!" He ordered his G-gnome to enforce the order. The G-gnome did. _'Don't do this now. You are a product, a living weapon. Don't like that will power inside of you awaken.'_ Desmond feared will power.

Wonder Babe looked at him. "Don't tell me what to do! No one tells me what to do anymore!" She back handed Desmond, most likely breaking a few bones, and smashing the head of his assistant in the keyboard knocking her out. She then stared at KF and the others.

KF thought that it would be a good idea to flirt again. "So beautiful are you going to melt us with your glare or free us?" He asked.

Nothing happened for a moment. "I am unable to melt you with my glare. So freeing you is my only other option." She said.

Just then Robin's restraints opened and he was freed. "Finally. Batman would have my head if he knew I took this long."

"Dude… seriously?" KF asked.

"Help Aqualad, I'll get Kid Flash." Robin told WB.

"Don't tell me what to do either!" She warned but did free Aqualad.

"Thank you." He said to her.

"Bring me to my mother, and we'll call it even." She told him and he nodded.

The trip out was eventful. Wonder Babe smashing anything between her, her new friends and freedom. She knew instinctively how to fight and fly. She used her weapons effectively, however they could handle the stress of her attacks and shattered and broke. Leaving them useless. The 3 sidekicks were amazed at her power and prowess. She hadn't been out of her test tube for long, no longer than an hour or 2 and she was fighting like she's been training for years under someone like Batman and Wonder Woman. It was when the group made it to the main lobby that things got more interesting.

"Stop!" Dr. Desmond ordered. "I will put you back in your cage and this will allow me to bring order back to Cadmus!" He took a swig of a light blue liquid. Then he grunted and his muscles became too big for his skin and his skin was stretched and torn off, leaving a few strains of his skin hang off his new blue body. "RAORRRRRRRRRRR!"

"You don't see that every day." KF said.

"Any ideas?" Asked Robin.

Wonder Babe had one. She charged at Blockbuster with her fury and strength. Knocked Blockbuster on his blue ass. Swinging punch after punch at the former doctor. Each one landed with just as much fury as the first, and each one just as powerful as the last.

"Didn't see that coming." KF said putting his goggles on and started running fast to catch Blockbuster off guard.

Aqualad also helped with his skill and power to directly aid Wonder Babe and Robin used his disks for range support. Blockbuster just brushed off Robin's attempts to harm it while Wonder Babe and Aqualad were more successful. Both landed a team punch on his face and Kid Flash got behind him and Blockbuster tripped over his body.

"Learned that in kindergarten." KF smiled.

When Blockbuster got up Wonder Babe had both feet land on his face. "Made that one up." She then continued to stomp on its face until she was satisfied with her work. "That's for calling me an 'it'!" She stomped on his face again. "That's for calling me a weapon!" Did a front flip and landed on his face again. "And that was for giving me this ridiculous name the Wonder Babe…" She gave one last stomp and walked off of it.

"Dude, remind me never to piss her off." Kid Flash whispered to Robin.

"Likewise." Robin replied.

"Agreed." Aqualad said to them.

Wonder babe walked up to them. "That felt good. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She told them.

The 3 boys looked at Blockbuster out like a light. "I think we have a clue." Aqualad informed her.

"So… now what?" Kid Flash asked.

"RAOR!"

"Oh come on!" Robin whined. "I'm so~~ not whelmed right now." He said.

"What now?" Asked Kid Flash.

Wonder Babe was looking around, she noticed that their fight had destroyed some support beams. "Robin, if we take out those last 3 support beams this place will come down right."

"Yeah but that would bring… huh WAIT!" Robin's plea was not heard.

Wonder Babe smashed one of the support beams with her strength. "Don't just stand there looking dump. Help me!"

"On it." KF run fast and hit Blockbuster on the face. No damage but he took something. He looked at the stale piece of skin. "Got your nose." He taunted.

That pissed Blockbuster off as it charged Kid Flash but missed badly destroying another support beam. Then both Aqualad and Wonder Babe smashed Blockbuster's face in with their fists. The group assembled in one location when Robin gave the ok.

"Say goodnight tinker bell." Robin said as he pressed the button on the detonator. With the bombs on the last support beam.

**Outside**

At the same time as the battle was going on, a hand full of leaguers were getting assembled as well. First one was a well known hunter.

"Where is everyone? I know I'm on time so where the hell is everyone?" The Huntress asked.

"Oh calm down. They'll be here." Another female voice said through the darkness.

"Black Canary. Good to see you and your boy toy." Huntress said.

"Hey hey, no need for name calling." Said 'boy toy' AKA Green Arrow walked into the light. "By the way, where is he?"

"How should I know, I'm not his mother." Huntress said.

"Although you act like it." Green Arrow said. "Where is he anyway? He's late." Green Arrow was annoyed.

"I'm never late." Batman came from the shadows.

"Of course you're never late. The Batman is never late nor is he early." Green Arrow quoted Lord of the Rings.

Batman just glared. "We're waiting on 4 more to arrive at least before we get started." The Batman told them.

Soon after the 4 showed up. Superman, Wonder Woman, Red Tornado and the Maritain Man-Hunter showed up along with a few others from the league.

"Are we late Batman?" Red Tornado asked.

"No, right on time. Now then, let's begin. We're here to investigate Cadmus, the Cadmus most know is just a mask and we are here to find out what that mask is hiding." Just as he was saying that the Cadmus building collapsed. All of the JLA rushed in to find and help any survivors.

Within the rubble the young heroes managed to survive. Wonder Babe pushed some of the rubble off her and her new friends. She helped up Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad.

"Thank you." Aqualad was grateful.

"Thanks." Robin rubbed his wrists.

"Did you know you could make that shield thing?" KF asked.

"I believe the saying is Cadmus spared no expense in my creation. I can do a lot of things." WB told him.

"See the moon." Robin pointed up for Wonder Babe.

She looked up to see the moon. The images did not do such a creation justice. But her view was obstructed by some people flying into view, but not just anyone beings she knew to be part of the Justice League. Among them was…

"Mom…" She whispered.

"Oh and Wonder Woman too, see don't we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash said to her.

Wonder Babe didn't bother to answer him. All of her dreams while being stuck in that tube were now coming true. The league members saw the 4, 3 known sidekicks, young teens in the ruble. However the Justice League took notice of the young girl with them. She was a near carbon copy of Wonder Woman, her attire and some resemblance helped with that. The only real difference between the two was the young girl had blond hair, blue eyes and had 3 birthmarks on each check. But what stood out was the bird symbol on her chest, in case I didn't say anything about it early C-cups. Batman voiced his opinion first, noticing the bird symbol.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked going past Superman and Wonder Woman.

Kid Flash noticed the murderous look on Wonder Babe's face. "Piss she didn't like being called an 'it'." He informed them.

"I'm Wonder Woman's clone!" She blurted out. No point to hid such a fact. Everyone's eyes widened.

Batman glared. "Start talking." He ordered, no room for argument.

During their story Wonder Babe was off to the side, hoping that her mother would talk to her, or even smile at her. She would settle for that. But she was with Superman, Batman and her friends talking about what they did this day. She started to feel unwanted… again. What would her mother do? What wouldn't she do? Would she reject her? Would she not acknowledge her at all? She tense for a second when someone landed next to her. But it was her mother.

"Mo…" She stopped, what if her mother didn't want her.

"How are you holding up." Wonder Woman asked.

Wonder Babe didn't know how to responded to that. "I… I think I'm alright." She said.

"That's not what I meant. Are _you_ alright?" She asked again. "How do you feel right now?" She rephrased.

WB knew how to answer that. "I'm… worried…" She said.

"About what?" Wonder Woman asked.

"About… you… me… what the Justice League intends to do with me. What are your intentions with me?" She asked her mother.

Wonder Woman understood. "Do you have a name?" She asked.

"I'm called the Wonder Babe…" She said with some hint of embarrassment.

Wonder Woman smiled. "I meant your non-heroine name."

"Oh…" _(Small Flash back)'Naruko Prince Uzumaki'(Small Flash back end)_ "Naruko Prince Uzumaki." She answered. Diana's eyes widened at her name. Naruko noticed this. "If you want me to leave out my middle name I will."

"Oh, no, it's not that. It's just… it finally hit me. I'm a mother." She smiled at her clone of a daughter.

Naruko's heart flew. "You mean…?"

"Naruko. What made you think that I would reject you?"

"Cadmus." Naruko said without missing a beat.

Diana nodded. "Naruko…" She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I may not know a lot about being a mother, but we'll figure something out. My rotation with the league ends in about a week. When it does… how about I take you to meet your grandmother and your sisters on Themyscira?" She told Naruko.

Naruko's eyes widened with shock and happiness. "Really? You mean it!?" She was happy and excited for the first time in her short young life.

"Of course I…" She was stopped when Naruko hugged her. A few tears leaked from her eyes. Diana just brushed her hair a bit.

After the happy mother daughter bonding moment Batman, Flash and Aquaman were having a little talk with their sidekicks. "You broke protocol, hacked JLA files, disobeyed orders and end results aside, we're not happy." Batman drilled into them.

"You should have called." Flash said to them.

"This goes without saying. This will never happen again." Batman told them.

"Sorry, but it will." Aqualad stood tall.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman told his soldier.

"I'm sorry my king, but no. The 4 of us forged something powerful here today. We will do this again."

"We're ready to do the things that you trained us for Batman. Ready to use what we've learned."

"Besides, we we're the bomb when we beat that blue hulk reject guy." KF smiled.

"Why would we listen to them anyway? If you guys did I'd still be in a test tube. It's simple get on board or get out of our way." Wonder Babe, Naruko, stood by her friends as her mother stood next to her teammates.

On the outside no one was happy. On the inside Batman was.

**(In a secret location)**

7 bright white monitors had just turned off the screen with Guardian and other top members of the Washington Cadmus branch.

"**Is it wise to leave Guardian in charge of Cadmus?"** One asked.

"**For now yes. We still have some form of control; the main focus of this meeting is the weapon… Wonder Babe. Such a ridiculous name that the former doctor gave her." **Another said.

"**Wonder Girl had been taken as I know it. Now what to do with her now that she's in the clusters' of the Justice League?"** The only female of the group said.

"**Nothing."** An 8th screen came to life, this one bigger than the other 7 and the voice held far more power within it. **"We will do nothing but observe the Wonder Babe for now. See how well she does in this environment."**

"**Are you sure that's wise? What if she grows attached to those so called heroes?"** One of the Light asked.

"**My dear friends… that is exactly what I'm counting on… and if one of Wonder Woman's arch villainesses were to get up wind of her daughter in Happy Harbor Road Island… such as Circe… or Cheetah… that would be a shame now wouldn't it…?"** Everyone knows what the 8th member wanted.

"**I have just the thing…"** All of the screens shut off.

**(Mount Justice)**

A few days later the team of 4 made their way to Mount Justice, the old HQ of the Justice League now being used for their team.

"The 5 of you will be stationed here. Red Tornado has volunteered to watch over you while Black Carney and Huntress have agreed to train you, and I'll deploy you on mission." Batman told them.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League handles the more flashy stuff, no pun intended, that's we have such big targets on our chests." The Flash said to them.

"Sweet. Wait 5?" KF looked around counting only 4 of them.

Just then the Zeta tube came to life. Out of it came J'onn J'onzz and a younger looking Martian girl.

"This is J'onn J'onzz and his niece M'gann." Batman introduced to the team.

"Hi." M'gann said happily.

"Sweet." Kid Flash said with his usual manner.

M'gann approached Naruko. Then her uniform changed from white and red to red, white and gold with a hint of gold. Wonder Woman's colors as Naruko's civvies attire had those colors. "I like your shirt." M'gann said shyly.

Naruko blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"Hey, I'm Kid Flash, he's Robin and that's Aqualad, you've meet Wonder Babe." Kid Flash introduced everyone.

"Hi, I'm happy to be here and hope to be a member of the team." M'gann was excited; she had finally made it to Earth and now she has at least 4 friends.

"I'm sure you'll be a great member of the team M'gann." Naruko smiled at the girl.

Almost a week went by and Naruko was getting nervous. Nothing was going on and the group was getting antsy, as for herself, her mother's rotation will be ending soon and she will be able to take to meet her grandma, and that just adds more to her nervousness. The boys went out to find if their other friend a young man named Speedy would join their team. The more the merrier she thinks. Right now it was just her and M'gann, and they were cooking. Well, M'gann was cooking she was helping her.

"Okay, now we need 3 eggs, flour, and baking soda and…" She was 'handing' things to Naruko and she was catching them, less she be covered in cake mix. "Hello Megan, cake mix. Great now let's get cooking!" M'gann was happy to now an Earth sister was helping her. Naruko was more than happy to help her friend, and if anything this, cake, should be the best one. If it's a success that is, the first 3 not so much. This was by Naruko's request, she had wanted to make something for her mother when she got there and before she took her to meet her grandmother, but only M'gann could help her. She figured that the boys would be hopeless in this situation.

"Ok, now we wait for it to be done." M'gann was excited she had a good feeling about this one.

"Thanks again M'gann. I really _really_ appreciate it." Naruko said to her friend.

"No problem. I really enjoyed it." M'gann wanted nothing more than to help her friend. "So while the cake is cooking, you want to watch TV?"

"Um… sure. If there's anything good on that is."

"If there isn't anything then we could put in a movie."

"What's a movie?"

"You don't know what a movie is?" M'gann asked.

"Cadmus put a lot of things in my head, only things that would help me kill my targets when they decided to release me into the world. Whatever a 'movie' is it has nothing to do with that."

M'gann was saddened by hearing such a thing. "How sad. Oh I know what movie we can watch!" She was all excited.

"Um… ok…" Naruko had no idea what was in store for her.

A little later the boys returned with a little more than disappointment in their eyes. It was obvious to the girls that this Speedy didn't join up with them.

"So… it didn't go too well did it?" Asked Naruko.

"Afraid not. Speedy did not wish to join us." Aqualad told her.

"His loss." She said.

"Now, now he goes by Red Arrow. Not bad I guess." Kid Flash said.

"I wish he would join as we could use long range support and an archer would be ideal." Naruko said and everyone just looked at her. "What?"

"It's the way you said it. It seemed like it was said by a soldier." Aqualad said to her. Knowing how a soldier would act.

Naruko nodded. "While Cadmus feed me many things in their forced education, one such thing was military tactics. I have every type of military tactic ever used in my head as well as ways to counter them and ways to counter the counters of the tactics feed to me. They wanted the perfect weapon, and the perfect soldier."

"That's inhumane." Kid Flash said.

"But it is thanks to all of you I'm no longer with them. So I guess it all worked out in the end." She told them. After all, she was the ideal heroine now.

"So… is Red Tornado in yet?" Kid Flash asked. "It's been almost a week and we haven't gotten a single mission as of yet."

"Actually, he is returning now. Should we go see him now?" M'gann told her friends.

The group soon intercepted RT outside the cave. "Greetings, is there a reason you've intercepted me outside the cave?" He asked.

"We we're wondering if you have a mission for us?" Robin asked.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado told Robin.

"Yes but it's been almost a week and nothing." KF complained.

"You will be tested soon enough. For now, why don't you get to know yourselves better as well as the cave." He told them.

"This isn't a social club." Aqualad responded.

"Yes, but I am told social interactions are essential for team bonding." RT said and moved into the cave.

"Well since me and Naruko live in the cave we can give you all the tour." M'gann said happily while floating.

"Sounds good to me." Kid Flash was excited by getting a tour by the two beauties of the team.

M'gann led the boys on a merry tour which landed them in the kitchen, where M'gann served them cookies. Thanks' to Naruko they didn't get burned. Then they ended up in M'gann's bio-ship. Which M'gann showed Naruko earlier.

"Red Tornado, please open the hanger bay doors." She asked of RT. RT did open the doors and M'gann smiled. "Get ready." She launched her ship and the team was flying.

"Incredible." Robin commented on how smooth the ride was.

"She sure is." KF said with a dreamy sigh as he was looking at M'gann. "The ship I mean, which is like all ships a 'she'." He tried to recover.

"Smooth." Naruko commented.

"Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, not so much his mouth." Robin said.

"Dude!" KF was embarrassed. M'gann and Naruko giggled. Adding much embracement to Kid Flash's already red face.

"Hey M'gann, how about showing us some Martian shape shifting?" Robin asked taking the heat off KF.

"Alright." M'gann got up, and then shape shifted into a female Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong to think I'm hot?" KF asked.

"Yes." Naruko mumbled.

"Nice, but you're not going to fool anyone with that." Robin pointed out that M'gann was still very much female.

M'gann looked at her feet. "I know, but mimicking boys is a lot harder." She told him.

"Not for me. Watch." Naruko got up and in a puff of smoke she transformed into Robin, perfectly. "See? I got this down pat." She even sounded like Robin.

"Wow!" The team said while clapping.

"And for my next trick." In another puff of smoke Robin was gone and in his place… the Batman. "I am the Batman. I don't know why I wear my underwear on the outside of my pants but I just felt like it. I won't let Robin drive the Bat mobile because my insurance rate will go up if I let a 16 year old drive it."

Silence … utter silence…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kid Flash was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. M'gann laughed as well, although not as much. Aqualad was fighting a smirked coming to the corner of his lips and Robin… the same although he was less than happy.

"You copied his voice perfectly. And my own." Robin commented.

"Perfect soldier remember?" She told him in her own voice and body. "They gave me this power along with other, how I don't know but they wanted it all in one package." She told them.

"Then lucky for us you're on our side. I'd hate to see you do that on the villain's side of things." Aqualad said to her.

"Agreed."

"I'm also glad that you all freed me. I don't want to hurt anyone. Just protect them and make my mother proud of me." Naruko said.

"I'm sure she is and we will all be able to prove to our mentors that we have what it takes. And make them proud of us." Aqualad reassured her.

"Thanks."

"**Red Tornado to Miss Martian."**

"This is Miss Martian."

"**There is a disturbance of unknown origin on the out skirts of town. Investigate these coordinates."** Red Tornado told them.

"Coordinates received, adjusting course." Miss Martian said.

"Um, what could have made anything pop up on Red Tornado's radar that we are needed?" Wonder Babe asked, already in uniform.

"I do not know, but we must investigate regardless. Something must have set off the cave's sensors for it to register anything." Aqualad told her. "How are you in custom already?"

Wonder Babe pointed to her cloths on the floor. "My uniform is thin and small enough I can hid them under my cloths. It makes it easier for me to get battle ready." She informed.

"We're here. I wonder what caused the disturbance." M'gann asked out loud.

"I don't know, but let's deploy and find out shall we?" Aqualad told her.

"Right!" The group said as one.

The bio-ship landed in a small clearing where Red Tornado said to go.

"Nothing here. That's strange."

"No… someone is here… she's hiding." Wonder Babe faced one part of the small clearing waiting for something to happen.

"Miss M. see if you can find them." Robin said.

"Hello Megan. On it." She used her telepathy to try and find the person hiding.

Then from beneath M'gann a clawed hand reached for her face, but was stopped by Wonder Babe when she grabbed the wrist and threw the assailant away from her friend. M'gann was amazed and relieved when she saw that happen. Naruko/Wonder Babe had saved her life.

"Very good kid… not many could have moved that fast to save their friends life…" Said a female voce from the cloud of dust. The dust slowly settled and someone, a female someone, was soon visible to the group of young heroes. "I wonder just how you really are."

"Cheetah!" Robin's eyes widened.

"Got it in one." The woman, Cheetah, smiled at the young heroes. **(Think Justice League DOOM Cheetah)** "Now come children… make this entertaining" She charged at them.

Cheetah charged at Robin first, he threw a kick but she jumped over him and landed on his back slamming him into the ground. She jumped again when Aqualad took a swing at her with his water mace. She used her claws and dug into his shoulders, used her strength and momentum flipped him over and slammed him into the ground, face first.

Kid Flash came up behind her but she was ready, she did a swipe kick and knocked him off balance, but M'gann caught him before he landed face first into a tree.

"I got you Wally." She told him.

"Thanks."

"All you kids are boring." She said broadly. "I was hoping for a challenge but all I get is you?" She taunted them.

Kid Flash and the others got angry. "Don't fall for her taunts." Wonder Babe told her team. "She's trying to get us angry so we will make foolish mistakes."

"Oh… a leader… well now… Wonder Babe right?" Naruko looked shocked. She shouldn't have had her name at all. "Let's see what you can do." Cheetah charged next. Her speed and reaction time being a problem for the others. But not as much for Naruko as the others. Each attack was blocked by Wonder Babe with both Wonder Woman's and the Batman's martial art skills. Wonder babe didn't have a hard time keeping up but it was still difficult for her to face such a foe. After all, this woman gave her mother Wonder Woman, a hard time most of the time. It was when Wonder Babe foolishly thought that Cheetah gave an opening, and she went for it, that the fight went south. When Wonder Babe tired to punch Cheetah, Cheetah jumped and dropped kicked her in the face sending her back. "Even you are a disappointment…"

Wonder Babe's angry again came to the surface, but Cheetah's smile stopped it before it could become a problem on the battle field. "We need a new tactic, otherwise she will beat us." Aqualad landed next to Wonder Babe, getting helped up by M'gann.

"What? You mean getting our butts kicked isn't a good plan?" KF asked sarcastically.

"No kidding." Robin said landing next to the team.

"I have a plan. Miss M. Read my mind."

"Um… I thought I wasn't allowed to do that?" Wondering about their little mishap before the boys got back.

"It's ok, I'm going to tell you my plan, and link us up while you're at it."

"Oh, ok."

M'gann linked up everyone and Wonder Babe told everyone her plan. "Got it?" She asked.

"Got it." Aqualad said.

"On it." KF vanished in a flash.

"Right, let's get going." M'gann smiled. The team getting a little more morale thanks to Naruko.

Cheetah grinned. "You think you have a chance against me? How… cute of you to think so." She commented.

"Now you'll see Cheetah, that we are stronger than you as a team." She did a few hand seals. "Water Style: Water Wave!" Thanks to Cadmus she had powers that no one else had in the world. She had no idea why she instantly knew how to use some of these other abilities but she wasn't going to complain.

Cheetah was shocked and hopped away from the water wave that the girl just unleashed on the field. She landed on a rock nearby. She noticed that most of the field was now covered in water. When she looked up she noticed that the group was gone from site. "A neat trick… I can't see you, but I can still hear you!" She took a swung at Kid Flash that was about to hit her, she connected with his face then he turned into water. "Water!? Ah!" She covered her nose, something was in the air now and it blocked any other scent. "AHHH!" She covered her nose to stop the horrid smell that what that water clone had.

"Robin now!" Wonder Babe yelled.

Robin then tossed one of his red disks at Cheetah's head. Despite her current state she grabbed it. "It'll take more than that to take me!" Just then the disk opened and gave out a high pitched sound. "AHHHHHH!" Her enhanced hearing and smell went from her greatest strength to her greatest weakness.

"Team now! Kid Flash!" WB yelled.

"Alright! You kicked us around long enough now it's our turn!" Kid Flash told Cheetah.

Her senses were now used against her she couldn't react fast enough to stop KF. Kid Flash built up enough speed and landed a devastating punch to Cheetah. The punch sent her near M'gann.

"Miss Martian!"

"I believe the Earth term for this is… FOUR!" She swung a tree that she dislodged, thanks to the soft dirt, and hit Cheetah dead on.

"Aqualad!"

She was knocked so far she landed in a lake nearby. There waiting for her was Aqualad. "I hear cats don't like water. Too bad for you." He used his water hammers and knocked her a few good ones and then used her water manipulation to launch her out of the water. She was knocked out of the water and onto the sand.

"Robin!"

Robin landed next to her and used his martial arts to hit her in vital points, knocking the wind out of her even more and to weaken her even further. He then used his staff and knocked her up as far as he could then, with Aqualad's water manipulation, she was knocked back into the clearing where the battle started.

Cheetah skidded across the water logged field right into Wonder Babe's boot. Wonder Babe's boot knocked Cheetah into the air and she soon joined her. "Time to end this! Amazon's Fury!" Wonder Baba hit Cheetah in the face with her fist, then did a half flip and hit her with her boot knocking her down back to Earth. She did several more half turns hitting Cheetah again and again, one kick hit Cheetah's shoulder and Wonder Babe could have sworn that she heard it break. She continued to hit the villainess until she landed in the water and soft dirt.

When Cheetah landed she coughed up some blood. Wonder Babe landed next to her. She walked up to the villainess and grabbed her hair for interrogation. "Who sent you? Why are you here!?" Wonder Babe asked. The rest of the Young Justice team was behind Wonder Babe. Cheetah just smiled, then as quick as her name suggests she used her clawed hand to cut across Wonder Babe's face.

"Wonder Babe!" The team yelled as their friend got injured by the villainess' cheap shot.

"That was a cheap shot!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Since when does a villainess plays fair kid?" She grinned, then cringed when her shoulder hurt like hell. "Think of it as payback for Wonder Babe breaking my shoulder." She said getting up. She saw Wonder Babe's eyes, the eyes held a lot amount of angry in them for her. "I would get that checked out if I were you. After all, if I had hit Wonder Woman with that… she would be screaming in pain right about now." Cheetah smiled.

"AHH!" Wonder Babe started to hold her face.

"Wonder Babe! What's the matter!?" M'gann asked concerned about her friend's well being.

"It burns!" Wonder Babe's face was on fire.

"See?" Cheetah grinned. "I guess it is true. Like mother like daughter. Being part Amazon you have her weakness as well." Cheetah could help but grin and cringe at the same time.

"How?" Aqualad asked. Meaning how did she know that Wonder Babe was the daughter of Wonder Woman.

"You think your little trip into Cadmus went unnoticed? It's not every day that someone makes a clone/child out of a hero or heroine. I'm not the only one that knows about little… _Naruko…_ don't you? There will be others kids… I'm just the first. I'll see you all around… real soon." Cheetah then ran into the forest to escape.

"We need to get her!" Robin said.

"NO!" M'gann yelled.

"M'gann is right. Even weakened as she is she could beat any of us right now. Our priority should be getting Wonder Babe back to the cave. Whatever Cheetah did to her only Wonder Woman and the League can answer for us. M'gann call you ship." Aqualad told Robin and the other.

Robin and Kid Flash didn't like the fact of Cheetah getting away after what she did to their friend, but their friend's well being was more important right now.

**(1 hour later)**

In the hospital wing Naruko laid in bed, with Red Tornado, Batman and Wonder Woman around her, along with her team. "What did Cheetah do to Naruko Batman?" Robin asked. Worried about his friend just as much as the others.

Batman looked at a screen a few more moments before answered. "Cheetah infected Wonder Babe with a deadly poison." He answered.

"We know that part Batman." Aqualad said as respectfully as he could sound. "But how, and what was used?" He asked.

"Exactly, we don't know. This poison is like nothing I've ever seen. It's a Nero toxin that targets the pain receptors of the body making the body think it's in pain. The pain thinks it's in pain and any movement sets it off. This would continue until the victim dies." Red Tornado explained.

"However, what is disturbing is that it shares some similarities with poisons that Poison Ivy uses." Batman added.

"As well as poisons that Circe used some time ago against my sisters on Themyscira. It's highly poisonous to us. End results normally are fatal." She said to them, thinking of many sisters that fell prey to this poison and now her daughter.

"Will she… die?" M'gann asked scared.

"No. Despite the volume of the poison within Naruko. Her own natural defenses against poisons and sickness stopped the poison before it became fatal. She will be fine in a day or two and up and about around tomorrow. Even with no antidote to give her." Red Tornado reassured them.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief. "Batman, it's about Cheetah. She knew who Naruko is. She knew that Naruko is Wonder Woman's daughter. She even told us that others know about her as well." Robin informed him.

"It also stands to reason that whoever told Cheetah about Naruko also told all of your other arch villains Wonder Woman." Aqualad gave his theory.

Wonder Woman nodded agreeing. She was more worried about her daughters well being.

"All of you did well." Black Carney said from behind them.

"Yeah. Cheetah can give even the best of us a hard time. The fact that the 6 of you beat her, systemically I might add, is nothing short of impressive." Huntress commended them.

"It was nothing…" Kid Flash said with a little boast and a little embarrassed. Only to get elbowed in the gut by Robin.

"We had a great leader in Naruko. She told us her plan to use Cheetah's strengths in her senses to make them a weakness and we executed the plan, like a team. That led us to victory." Aqualad said.

"Agreed." Black Carney said again. "And as a team, you beat Cheetah. An impressive start to your team."

Robin smiled. "Speedy was wrong."

"This team might just work out after all." Aqualad finished.

"Take this time to rest, you will need it. When a mission comes up I will let you know." Batman didn't say it, but he too was impressed with their teamwork. "You should get some rest too M'gann. You'll need it." Batman told M'gann. She did so but not without a glance back to a sleeping Naruko. She then floated out of med-bay. Huntress and Black Carney also left

"Diana…" Batman looked at Diana.

"I know Bruce. I know. That's why I need to take her to Themyscira. There she can get more training and even train in her abilities from her… Ancient Parent." Batman told Diana what he found in Cadmus files. It seemed that Naruko had two parents. Diana and someone that was only referred to as the 'Ancient One'.

Batman nodded. "You can go as soon as she can leave. But be back as soon as you can. Young Justice already sees her as the leader of the team, even Robin, but they don't know it yet. They need her as much as she needs them… and you." he told her.

"I know but… I want to keep her safe. Away from this hero business. Away from all of my enemies, they'll target her because of me." She wanted to hug her daughter to protect her, to leave her on Themyscira and not worry about her. "Is that what it means to be a mother Bruce?" She asked.

"Wouldn't know." He answered.

"I guess you wouldn't."

"But… is sheltering her any better? Trying to protect her from your enemies isn't the right way to go about this situation. If you wish to protect her, train her and make her strong enough to protect herself… that is what I would do." He started to walk away.

"Is that what you did with Robin? Train him to be just like you?" She asked. She hated the fact that Batman had children fight the war on crime. They were meant to be home with family. Protected from the evils of the world.

"I did it so he wouldn't." Batman left the room allowing the mother and daughter to be alone.

Diana wondered what it really meant to be a mother. Would leaving her on Themyscira be the right choice? "I'll protect you my baby girl…."

"Mommy?" Naruko woke up a bit. Only to be hugged by Diana.

**(Unknown location)**

Cheetah, after her hasty retreat, was being treated for her broken shoulder.

"**I told you not to underestimate them didn't I Cheetah?"** Asked a deep and powerful voice, yet clearly female.

"I guess you did. Ouch! Easy will ya!? I happen to like my arm." She said sarcastically at the nurse treating her. With one last tug the bandage was on Cheetah's arm.

"All done." Said the nurse.

"Couldn't do it any easier?" Cheetah asked.

"No." The nurse replied. "I only have basic training in first aid Cheetah. This is just to make the heal process start."

"What ever." The nurse scoffed.

"**So… how did they perform?"** Asked the voice.

"Good… I guess. As well as any side kick I guess."

"We need more than that." Another voice, a woman's, asked.

"Alright the blond, Wonder Babe, seems to be the leader. She knew how to take me down after only one scuffle. She then somehow managed to tell the others without saying it." Cheetah told them.

"The Young Martian most likely helped with that." Said another female voice said.

"Yes, it seems like it. But even then they are a touch bunch. Unless taken care of soon, they could prove to be a problem for us in the near future." Cheetah told the group around her.

"I agree. We should take them out soon."

"**NO!"** The more powerful voice yelled at them. Everyone froze **"They must not be harmed. Only tested and observed. Is that understood!?"** The voice left no room for argument. The 6 shadowed women bowed. Understanding that nothing was to happen to the team, bad at least. **"Good."**

"How are we to proceed then?"

"**For now, we are to keep a low profile. Make sure you are not captured or suspected. After all… we are the true masters of this world."** The voice told them.

"When will we be make our move then mistress?" Asked another shadow.

"**Soon, soon we will make our move. But for now complete your missions as ordered remember, however, in order for us to succeed we need Naruko Prince Uzumaki… the Wonder Babe."**

The group of 6 females bowed once more each on one knee, the light faded.

It seems that The Light has some competition.

**END**

**So… how was it?**


	2. Themyscira and new teammates

**NWBYJ2**

**Hero Futa Naruko goddess like **

**Yuri Harem (10 Max)**

**Barbara/Batgirl**

**Super Girl/Kara**

**Megan/M'gann/ Miss ****Martian**

**Artemis**

**Jade/Cheshire**

**Zantanna**

**Maybe**

**Donna Troy**

**Raven**

**Huntress**

**Black Carney**

**Asked for**

**Rocket**

**Star Fire**

**Tachi Kagahara: ****Wonder Girl in YJ is not Wonder Woman's daughter. She is the daughter of Zeus and a mortal scientist. **

**AN: One more thing I will not follow canon a lot I will make my own missions sometimes. Some of the episodes I will keep though. **

()

**Themyscira and new teammates**

Naruko was nervous, why you ask? Well she was in the back seat of her mother's invisible plane. She had recovered yesterday and was now on her way to meet her grandmother and her Amazon sisters. She was scared of rejection. Sure she still had her mother, but what if all her sisters and her grandmother rejected her? She couldn't take it if they didn't accept her.

"Nervous?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Very. What if…"

"My mother will love you Naruko. Make no mistake of that." She told her little girl. Even with the short time they've been with each other they've formed a strong mother daughter bond.

"Thank you mom." Naruko couldn't help but love calling Wonder Woman that.

"There it is Naruko…. Themyscira, home of the Amazons." Diana told her daughter.

Naruko marveled at the wonder of Themyscira. Her mother de-cloaked the jet and made her way to an open landing site made for her. When the jet landed both mother and daughter saw the welcome community, a group of Amazons along with Diana's own mother Hippolyta. Naruko's heart stopped for a bit. All her nervousness came back on her.

"Let us go sweetie. It is time to meet your grandmother and fellow Amazon sisters." Wonder Woman led the way to the back of the jet's loading ramp. Naruko nodded and followed behind her mother.

As the mother daughter pair walked down the ramp Hippolyta was the first to greet them. "Diana, dearest daughter, I am happy to see you, although unexpected but welcome." Hippolyta hugged her daughter, and then got a closer look at the young charge behind her daughter. She did notice the similar outfit on this young girl to her daughter's own. An apprentice maybe, then why brings her here? "And who have you've brought with you Diana?" She asked.

Diana couldn't help but smirk at the reaction she was going to get out of her mother and Amazon sisters. Diana forced young Naruko a little closer to her mother. "This young one, mother, is name Naruko Prince Uzumaki… she is my daughter." Every Amazon on the platform looked at each other and started to talk amongst themselves. All of them sporting shocked looks and reactions.

However none was more shocked than the Queen of the Amazon's herself. Hippolyta looked at Naruko, who was looking down in fear and shyness. Hippolyta smiled and raised the young girl's eyes to meet her own. "What's the matter dear? No hug for your grandmother?" She asked with a loving smile. Naruko perked up and hugged her grandmother. She looked at her own daughter. "I was unaware you were with child daughter. It hasn't been that long since we last saw each other." She questioned.

"It is complicated mother. We should talk alone." Wonder Woman told her mother.

The Queen nodded. After the family went to the Queen's throne room Diana told the story of how Naruko came to be. Naruko was a little worried that now her grandmother would reject her as well as her Amazon sisters. However such thoughts were crushed when grandmother reassured her that would not be the case.

"It is times like this that take away my faith in mankind." She said. "But it is also times like this that give me hope as well." Referring to the young men that saved her granddaughter. "Donna Troy." The Queen beckoned. The young, looking, Amazon walked up and bowed. "Take your litter sister and show her around. I will call for you later, my daughter and I still have things to talk about."

"Of course my queen. Come sister." Naruko nodded and gave her mother and grandmother a hug and a kiss before she left the room, getting an 'awe' from the guards.

"Guards leave us." She ordered and the guards left, closing the door behind them. "I noticed her last name is Uzumaki… is it…"

"Yes mother. I suspect as well that this 'Ancient Parent' is none other than…"

**With Naruko and Donna Troy**

"This is the coliseum was we train and test ourselves against each other in single combat." Donna said.

Naruko marveled at the size of it. "Wow. You have contests and such?"

"Of course, yearly or whenever the Queen deems it proper." Donna answered. "Next up is…" She was interrupted when a small fox approached them. Naruko couldn't help but marvel at its cuteness and Donna was shocked to see the small animal.

"Aw~~~ he's so cute." She picked him up and hugged the little furry animal. He managed to wiggle out of Naruko's gripe and used his tail to point in a direction.

"Naruko, we must follow the messenger fox."

"The what?"

"This fox is a special fox. If he's here then…"

"Then what?" Naruko didn't understand.

"Then the Seer Forge Mistress knows you're here." Donna answered. "Not surprising really. You must follow the fox, I must tell the queen about this. If the Forge Mistress sends for you the Queen must know." Donna flew off towards the palace.

"Um… ok." She turned to the little fox. "I guess I follow you little one."

The fox nodded and ran off with Naruko close behind.

Back at the palace both Wonder Woman and her mother had just finished their talk about Naruko's suspected Ancient Parent. After all, the both of them know only 1 person with such a unique name it couldn't be coincidence that Naruko is her daughter.

"Have you've told Naruko yet daughter? She has a right to know."

"I know she does. I am waiting for the right moment after I confirm it. Although in my heart I know it to be true I wish not to give Naruko such hope that may yet be false. But aside from that I also need help mother." The queen nodded. "I have no idea on how to be a mother. I mean I always wanted a daughter but this was really sudden. I wish for your wisdom on the matter."

Hippolyta smiled at her daughter's plight. "Motherhood dearest daughter is a wonderful thing. My one true advice for you is simple. Love her with all of your heart and guide her to be the woman she can be."

Diana thought about it. "That sounds simple but I feel that it's going to be harder than that."

"It will be just like you were when you were younger." Diana pouted a bit. "But no less fulfilling when you see your daughter grow up to the woman you knew she would be. I should know. I am proud of you each and every day I hear of your heroics." Hippolyta said stroking her daughter's hair.

Just then the doors burst open with Donna Troy being the reason. "Pardon my intrusion my Queen, princess but I feel that you must know. Princess Naruko has been summoned by the Seer Forge Mistress."

Both woman's eyes widened and all of them rushed to see this seer.

With Naruko she had been walking in this dark dank cave with only her cute furry companion to guide her to this Seer. They had been walking in what felt like hours it was then she heard a sound that was not her own breath. It sounded like hammering on an anvil. She then saw a light in the dark and followed it and her little furry friend. It was then that she came upon an older looking woman hammering. Said woman only looked 50 but that looked old on this island.

"Step into the light… for you are quite the sight… for this old woman's old eyes… feast your own on such a prize." The elder rhymed.

"Um… hello? I'm…"

"Naruko Prince Uzumaki… the last name is from the land of Saki. I know who you are and your origins dear child… know that your impact on this world will not be mild." Naruko wondered if this woman was not marching with a full army. "For years I have waited, in the dark damp cave… waiting for a heroine by whom this world shall be saved."

"Huh? Waiting… for me? But how I was made like 4 or 5 months ago."

"Such things cannot be explained by mortal means… just know not all is as it seems. Know that you will save this world dear girl, that is your fate… sewn to you by the 3 lady fates." She again rhymed.

"What do you mean sewn to me by fate!? Don't I have a say in this!?"

"To fight against such a task… you'll doom us all to the past. What's done is done no one can change it… just like this cute is this little fox kit."

Naruko sweat dropped. She had to fight for that one. "Can't you talk normally?" She asked.

The old woman smiled. "Now is not a time for talk, now is a time for you to claim what is yours… from the past, present and future I give to thy, gifts from the gods and from your own sweat from your pores." The first thing the Seer handed Naruko was a blade, a unique one at that. "First I give to thy young princess the Etro Goddess gun blade… wield it well and make her proud to see the 10th moons sorrow and shade."

**(Sue me I like FF13-2 Think Goddess Lighting Gun blade)**

"Wow…" Naruko rubbed the gun blade it felt magical, no pun intended. Although her rhyming was getting harder for the old woman. _'Sorrow and shade…? Really?'_

"Next up is a gift of the goddess themselves; take the lasso of truth like mother and grandmother before you… show the world what you can do…" The elder handed Naruko a lasso just like the one her mother and grandmother have. Although she received these two weapons she felt… sad… "The sadness I see in your eyes… betrays one with such a prize…"

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful… but… I was… kind of… hoping for a shield… like my mom's." Naruko said embarrassedly.

The elder smiled. She moved to her anvil were she was before Naruko came in. "In your eyes I see, a desire to be just like your mother, such a thing is not uncommon… unlike this shield as it is one of a kind, like mother like daughter it will serve you well just don't develop a taste for ramen."

"Huh? Where did that one come from?" She asked. Meaning the taste for ramen rhyme. But the shield looked amazing. It's outer rim was red with gold and blue surrounding the symbol of her mother. The blue had white stars on it, it was like the American Flag just like her mother had.

"Enchanted since your mother left it to me… it is stronger now than it can ever be… use it well just like your mother, became great for the whole world to see." The shield felt like it was really old despite its new look.

"Thank you." She said, even while in Cadmus she preferred the shield as it was the closest thing to her mother, at the time, she could get.

"One last gift to give I have from a goddess no less…" The elder handed young Naruko a jade colored crystal. "A gift from a goddess is worth many things dear child, know that well, for one has smiled upon you, take this crystal and receive her eternal bliss."

Naruko put the crystal around her neck. "Wow… it's so… I can't put it in words. What does it do?" She asked.

The elder smiled. "It times of need, words will come to your lips say them well and full of heart… and let the light in your soul shine as it should and know you are never truly apart." Naruko was lost with her words. "It is getting late and it's been fun… time for you to go now, young one." The Seer shooed her away.

"Um… okay. Thank you great Forge Mistress. I will use these gifts well and with pride." Naruko bowed and left the Seer alone. Not know why that cute little fox gave off a giggle, which sounded like he was laughing at her, the entire time she was there.

She made it outside the cave with her shield, gun blade, lasso and necklace to see many of her Amazon sisters, Donna Troy, her mother and grandmother there.

Her mother was the first to smile at her. "Did she pull that 'I only talk in rhymes' bid on you?" She asked.

It took a moment for Naruko to understand the question. She then got the tick mark of all tick marks. "**WHAT!?"**

"I take it she did." Her grandmother smiled at the frustrated young Amazon.

Inside the cave the Seer and the fox were laughing.

**(1 week later)**

Naruko learned everything she could of her sister's history. She trained with her mother, grandmother and sister Amazons day and night for as long as she could. She became well versed in her new weapons and could use them well enough. Wonder Woman even liked that her Daughter inherited her first shield she used so long ago.

However all good things must come to an end and it was time for the mother and daughter pair to leave the island. However before they left Hippolyta introduced her as the 2nd princess of Themyscira, even gave a tiara like her moms. Every Amazon cheered for both of their princess'. It was a little much for Naruko but she was by her mother she could handle it. Naruko wanted to stay a little longer but such a thing was not to be. She had duties on the main land but right now she was being escorted to the jet by Donna.

"It was great to see you my dear daughter." Hippolyta hugged Diana.

"And I you mother. I wish we could stay longer but both my daughter and I must return to our duties as heroines on the main land. Speaking of which, where is my daughter?"

"Here princess."

Both Amazons looked behind them to see Donna and Naruko. Although Naruko was beat red and looking down while Donna was smiling.

Hippolyta smiled and hugged her granddaughter. "You always welcome here dear sweet granddaughter of mine."

Naruko would never get tired of hearing that. "Thank you grandmother." Naruko rushed to the jet, looking back to see Donna give her a grin, and then she rushed on.

Hippolyta looked at Donna. "You kissed her didn't you." She stated more than asked.

Donna smirked. "An Amazon doesn't kiss deeply and tell my queen."

On the jet Wonder Woman noticed her daughters deep blush and saw the face of Donna before they left. "She kissed you didn't she." WW state more than asked. Seeing her daughter's blush increase she got her answer. "You know, amongst Amazons, it is not uncommon for 2 to fall in love with one another."

"Mom~~." Naruko was blushing even heavier now.

"Even in man's world it is not that uncommon for 2 woman to fall in love. There is even a few heroines in the Justice League that have consummated their love for one another."

"MOM!" Naruko was even more red right now. Thinking about a certain green Martian girl for some reason.

"Although if you do decide to court another girl. I must decide for myself if they are worthy of you." Diana smirked when she saw her daughter faint from embarrassment. She laughed to herself a bit. "Now I know why you teased me so much as a child mother. It _is_ fun." The mother daughter pair had a silent trip back to the cave.

When she did get back, Naruko couldn't look M'gann in the eye for the longest time. It was some time before anything happened.

"Oh come on I'm so bored!" Kid Flash groaned out.

"Take hear this quite Kid Flash. It will not last long." Wonder Babe told him. She was currently writing down names to change her current one. So far she had a few such as Wonder Gal as she wanted to keep 'Wonder' in her hero name. Wonder Chick was a name but that was quickly scratched off. "But back to my little problem, have any of you thought of a name for me with 'Wonder' in it?" She asked.

M'gann was the most eager to help her with her name. "Oh! Oh! How about Wonder Super Girl?" She said.

"Not bad but…" Wonder Babe thought about it.

"It holds some linking to Superman." Robin said.

"Yeah, the 'Super' make me affiliated with Superman. I don't want that." WB told her.

"Oh." M'gann looked sad.

"It was a good name M'gann." WB tried to cheer up her friend.

"Girl Wonder?" Robin suggested.

"Not a bad name… Boy Wonder." Kid Flash mocked a bit.

"Point taken." Robin went back to thinking.

Their brain storming was interrupted by the Zeta tube, Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow came into view.

"OH YES! Is there a mission for us!?" Kid Flash rushed the 3 heroes.

Batman gave him his Bat Glare and that shut him up. "As a matter of face, yes." Black Canary stopped the boy before Batman gave him the 4th degree. "A mission for your team just came up." Black Canary said to the overly excited boy.

Batman walked over to the 'Main Screen' and click his remote and a picture came to life. "This is a picture of a small island. Normally this will mean nothing but the island has been giving off high levels of demonic magical energy as of late."

"Ohhh~~~ magic. There's no such thing." Kid Flash said.

Batman gave him the Bat glare and he shut up. "Your mission is simple, investigate and observe. The League will intervene if needed. But only if needed. That is all."

"Who will be leading the mission?" Asked Robin.

Batman looked at Green Arrow and Black Carney. "Figure that out amongst yourselves." Batman said, although he had a feeling that Wonder Babe will be made the leader. They all saw her as such even Robin. "You leave immediately."

The group of 5 nodded and made their way to M'gann's bio-ship. The ride was for the most part quite all of them thinking on who would be leader. Robin believed that he was best suited however most of the team, 3 out of the remaining 4, believed that Wonder Babe would be best suited. While KF was not thinking with his northern head when he was thinking about that. Wonder Babe personally felt that Aqualad would be best, but that was a biased opinion on her part.

They soon made it to the island and landed inside the dense forest of the island. The group walked out.

"Okay, according to this the demonic source is coming from the mountain." Robin said.

"Dude, there's no such things as demons." KF said to him.

"I disagree. My sisters protect a demon infested world so that it does not spill into this world." Wonder Babe said.

Right before Kid Flash could say something Aqualad stepped in. "It doesn't matter what is in there, what matters is that we recon it and report back." Aqualad said.

"Right. Follow me." Robin said pulling a Batman and vanishing.

"Hey wait!" Wonder Babe and the rest ran after him hoping to stop him before he did something stupid. "Kid Flash! Miss Martian find him quickly!" Wonder Babe told them.

"Right." Both young heroes said. KF vanished to follow him while M'gann zoned in on him telepathically.

"Found him." M'gann said.

"Lead us to him. No need to blow our first mission on a mistake." Wonder Babe said.

It took some time for the team, aside from Kid Flash, to find Robin even with M'gann's help. He was at a cave entrance on the mountain.

"Dude! What's the deal with you running off like that?" KF asked.

Robin looked at him. "What, you weren't right behind me?" He questioned.

"No. You left on your own before we could come up with a plan." Aqualad told him.

"Robin, you jeopardized the mission by going off on your own. What if your we're spotted or captured?" Wonder Babe told him.

"You we're supposed to follow my lead." He told them.

"How? We're not mind readers, except M'gann." Kid Flash told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't read your mind." M'gann told us.

"What? Am I suppose to hold all of your hands!?" He asked.

"No Robin. But we are a team and we cannot read your mind. If you wish to lead you must tell what is on your mind it might work, it might put us all in danger." Wonder Babe said.

"I… I… I guess I'm so use to working with Batman."

"With Batman, you too we're partners. You had defined roles and knew what to do. This is different from that." Aqualad reassure him. "Maybe one day you will be suited to lead this team."

Robin nodded. "But regardless, we need a leader. I think you will do will Aqualad." Robin told him.

"I think so as well." Kid Flash said.

"I am honored. But I think that there is someone else more and best suited to be leader of our Young Justice team and I believe that this person is Wonder Babe." Aqua Lad told the group.

"I think that's a great idea." M'gann floated next to Naruko. "Wonder Babe would be a great leader!" She was excited about a girl being a leader.

"What? But… I… even with my origins of being a Cadmus clone?" She asked.

They all nodded. "Where you came from is not a problem for us. You coming from Cadmus means nothing to us." Aqualad told her.

"You've proven to be a good leader already when we faced Cheetah. You are best suited." M'gann said.

Wonder Babe looked at Kid Flash and Robin. "I'm all for it. Sorry Robin." Kid Flash said.

Robin looked at her. "I guess I'm unsuited to be leader. I see that. So I feel that you are best suited for the job Wonder Babe. It's all yours." He told her.

Wonder Babe nodded. "Very well, until you are ready to take this burden from me, I will lead the team." She told them and bowed. "I hope to live up to your expectations."

"What do we do first?" Aqualad asked.

"We do our job. First is recon see what we're up against. From there we either intervene or call the Justice League and let them handle it." She told them. "M'gann link us up telepathically, that should be the key to helping us coronate any _strategy_ that we might need to use on this and every other mission later."

"Right." _'Link established.'_

'_Okay. M'gann stay in camouflage mode and go in first. We'll follow you. Once we get a look at what we're dealing with we can come up with a better strategy"_

"_Alright."_ The team said as one. M'gann vanished and moved into the cave first. The group followed closely for what seemed like an hour. They followed a light in the cave the whole time, it was unnatural for it to be in the cave. After a while they heard what sounded like chanting.

When they reached the light they saw what looked like a cult doing a ritual. They had a young girl around their age, most of their age at least, chained up in the center of a symbol. One man looked different from the others, most likely the leader, he had a red cape and some type of skull on his head.

"Alas my brothers and sisters. We have captured the portal and our lord Trigon's daughter… Raven!" He yelled to the cultist pointing at the young girl.

"All hail Brother Blood! All hail Brother Blood! All hail Brother Blood!"

Above the cultist Young Justice witnessed it all.

"_Oh great. It's the cult of Blood."_ Robin said.

"_Cult of Blood?"_ Aqualad asked.

"_The Cult of Blood is a cult that worships a demon god named Trigon. There trying to bring him into this world. But that's about all I know from the Bat Computer."_ Robin filled them in.

"_Dude, I told you, magic and demons are not real."_ KF said.

"_Whether magic is real or not is not the issue. What is real is that they intend to sacrifice that girl there." _Wonder Babe said pointing at the girl who was chained in the center of the ritual circle. _"Okay, M'gann, stay hidden and get close to the girl Raven. Once you do the 4 of us will create a distraction when we do, free her and get her to your Bio-Ship we'll meet up later, then we all leave and report back." _Wonder Babe said.

"_Got it Wonder Babe."_

"_Alright when she's in position, the rest of us rain charge in and beat the crap out of everyone that is wearing a freaky skull mask."_

"_Sounds fun."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_Got it."_

M'gann got close to the young girl in chains. The boys and Wonder Babe got in 4 different locations to create the greatest amount of confusion. _"Hold on Raven. We're here to help."_

Raven's eyes widened. _"Who are you?"_

"_Friends."_

"Now Raven. Once you become my bride Trigon will rise as he should!" Brother Blood got closer. "And with you as my bride all of my wishes will come true." He placed his hands on Raven's head ready to kiss her.

"_Now!"_ Wonder Babe yelled as she threw her shield at Brother Bloods head.

Right before Brother Blood kissed Raven and doomed her he's was whacked on the side of the head knocking him down. With the single sent M'gann freed Raven. Kid Flash moved fast with hit and run tactics knocking some of the weaker cultist out. Robin tossed smoke grenade and made everyone even more confused and Aqualad used his electricity to shock many cultists in the area.

As for Wonder Babe when she saw Brother Blood get up she sent her shield at him his head and her was knocked back again.

"_Everyone fall back. We're leaving. M'gann are you and Raven in your Bio-ship?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Pick us up at the cave entrance we came from."_

"_Right."_

"_Everyone else get out of here meet up at the cave entrance." _

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad got out of the fray. Wonder Babe was about to leave when she was stopped. "You've made an enemy for life today!" Wonder Babe looked behind her to see Brother Blood more closely. "And as Trigon as my witness I shall get Raven back and give you as an offering for the mighty TRIGON!" He fired some of his blood magic at Wonder Babe but she just jumped and left threw the tunnel they came in. "I will use you as a blood sacrifice and… HUMP!"

Brother Blood was shut up by a shield to the face. "Shut up you egoistical asshole!" She yelled and then followed her team out the tunnel. The Bio-ship was waiting for her.

As for Blood he rose with nothing but anger and blood, his own blood, on his face. "She thinks that Blood is so easily defeated?" He uses his massive blood magic and summoned many Greed, Gluttony and Wrath demons. "Go my minions of evil. Kill the interlopers, and bring me the portal and her savor. She will make a great sacrifice to lord Trigon." Blood ordered the demons and each group when after them. He then began chanting another spell.

In the Bio-ship. Wonder Babe just jumped and saw the rest of her waiting team and the add-on. "Let's get out of here and contact the league for back up."

"Right." M'gann said in the driver's sit. The ship started to move when a red dome appeared around the small island.

"It's Blood." Raven said. "He put up a magical barrier… we're trapped." She stated.

"I keep telling you…"

"Save it KF! What now?" Robin asked Wonder Babe.

"We're invisible right?" She asked M'gann. M'gann nodded. "Head for the trees so we can get a better idea on what we're dealing with." She said looking at Raven for answers.

"When we land. I'll tell you what I know about Brother Blood." Raven said to the team leader of her saviors.

"A sound plan. But first we need a far away spot to land that has a large amount of cover." Aqualad was searching from his spot. "I believe that area should suffice." He pointed out to M'gann.

"Good eye Aqualad. Miss Maritain, land there."

"Right." M'gann landed in the dense area of the forest part of the island. Hidden under a large amount of trees and brush as well as M'gann's bio-ship's own defenses they were safe, for a while.

Wonder Babe was looking at Raven, she was just looking outside of the window. "I think introductions are in order. I am Wonder Babe…" She saw Raven's stare, blank, but it was still there. "Not by choice mind you, if you have a better name I'm all ears but until then I'm the Wonder babe. That is Kid Flash."

"What's up?" He waved.

"That is Aqualad."

"Greetings." Aqualad greeted.

"He is Robin."

"Hi." Robin waved.

"And that is Miss Martian."

"Hi!" M'gann was the most enthusiastic about it.

"Although we know your name through the egotistical maniac what is your name?" Wonder Babe asked.

"Raven." She said.

"Now, I believe that we need to know why Brother Blood wants to marry you." Robin asked.

Raven took a moment to gather her thoughts. "He wishes to bring about the end of the world." She stated.

"Wow… our first real mission involves a dooms day plot. Nice." Kid Flash said. Everyone gave him the 'really?' look. "What?"

"Ignoring Kid Flash's statement, how and why would he do such a thing?" Wonder Babe asked.

"To know why and how, you need to know me. I don't like sharing what I am about to tell you but I have little choice right now. Brother Blood was given power over blood magic and immortally in exchange for one thing. If he can get me to summon the Demon Lord Trigon, my father." That got all of their eyes widened.

"Your father?" M'gann asked bewildered.

"Yes. Trigon raped my mother to make me, I have the power to bring him into this world. But I refuse and that is why Brother Blood is needed also for Trigon to arise. Brother Blood want to awaken my evil self, Pride, by marring me. By doing so Pride will awaken and then release my father into this world. And the universe will end." Raven gave Young Justice the summary of her current situation.

"Awaken Pride?" Aqualad asked.

"As in 'The sin of Pride' my father has 6 sons all of whom are my half brothers. I am Pride the rest are Wrath, Envy, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony and Greed." Raven stated.

"Based off the 7 deadly sins." Robin said out loud.

"Yes."

"Then Blood won't get his hands on you. Not now, not ever." Wonder Babe said. "M'gann, we've found out what we needed to know. We need to call Batman now and let the League take it from here. I'm sure Blood will send everything at us to get Raven back."

"Right." M'gann brought up her communicator on screen. "Miss Martian to cave…" No response. " Miss Martian to cave… Red Tornado respond!"

"I don't think we can call him. Anyone else notice that the sky is red?" Kid Flash pointed outside.

Everyone looked outside and they indeed see that the sky was red no stars clouds not even the moon.

"Its Blood. He put up a magic barrier to prevent us from leaving, or calling in any type help." Raven told them.

"I said…"

"Save it KF."

"Robin is right Kid Flash. Right now _we_ have to deal with Brother Blood and his little cult following. We'll call in help once this is over. Besides, you always did want to save the world, right Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad?" She asked the boys on the team.

"Of course."

"You know it beautiful! Been my dream ever since I got these powers." KF was pumped.

"Saving the world piece of cake." Robin smiled.

"Miss Martian?"

"Of course Wonder Babe. I mean I've always wanted to come here I won't let anyone destroy this world!" M'gann floated next to Wonder babe.

"And what about you Raven?" Wonder babe asked the hooded girl.

Raven looked shocked. "I'm not the hero type." She told her. "I'm…"

"I know what you're not. You're not the type to lie down and accept a fate that is handed to you. You've fought this Brother Blood and his master Trigon, your father, all your life. You've been fighting a dark destiny handed to you when you we're born and so far you have been winning. Allow us to help you Raven. Allow us to help you beat back Trigon." Wonder Babe held out her hand to Raven.

Raven just looked at Wonder Babe's hand. "How can I fight him? He's my father, all of my powers have come from him."

"He's not your father Raven. Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. He has done none of those things. He is not your father and he is not welcome here… just like his little cult following." Wonder Babe said passionately.

"But what if I can't…" Raven was silenced when Wonder Babe hugged her.

"There is no more 'I' in this fight Raven. There is us. You, me and the entire Young Justice team, one big happy family." She said to the dark girl about to have a break down. All of her emotions, while still in check, seemed to catch her off guard with this new situation.

"I'll… _we_… will fight. I'll help you stop my father… at least now I won't be doing it alone." Raven said with a little bit more hope in her voice.

"Then welcome to our team/family Raven. I'm more than happy to accept you are part of it." Wonder Babe said.

"Oh wow! I can't wait until we get back to the cave. We must take about Earth female fashion." M'gann floated over to Raven and hugged her. Raven felt slightly uncomfortable about the show of affection by the green girl. She felt that somehow, in another universe, she would be hugged by green people all her life. Maybe it was a fate to be hugged by overly affectionate green beings?

"Boys?" Wonder Babe looked at the boys of the team.

"It is an honor to have another brave heroine join our team." Aqualad said.

"No objections here." Kid flash said smiling.

"It good to have more members on our team. The more the merrier it seems." Robin said.

"Alright, now once we get back we can tell Batman!" M'gann said.

"But first we have to deal with Blood and his goons." Wonder Babe said.

**Inside the mountain.**

Blood has been doing a ritual for a while now and a portal opened and someone walked in. This someone had a hair style that made it look like he had horns. He even had a cat in his arms, although the cat was anything but innocent looking. It's eyes gave away its demonic nature and the thirst for combat and chaos.

"What do you want Blood!?" The young _'looking'_ man asked.

"I need you to do something for me Klarion. I need you to destroy a young hero group and retrieve Raven for me so that I can bring Trigon into this world." Blood said.

"What's in it for me?" Klarion asked.

"Surly the idea of being even more chaos into this world is enough for a Lord of Chaos such as yourself." Blood said to the Witch Boy.

Klarion thought about it… for about a second. "Okay, I'm sold. What do you need me to do?" He asked with a menacing looking face.

"Simple. Destroy the hero group with Raven aside from a girl with a shield. I want her and Raven alive. The girl to be the first offering to my Lord Trigon and Raven to bring him into this world!" Blood said.

"Okay, bring Raven and a girl with a shield to you and destroy the rest. Got it."

"Excellent. The demons of Trigon shall assist you." Blood showed Klarion Wrath, Gluttony and Greed demons.

**Bio-ship**

"Alright, now we need a plan of action. Blood has home field advantage and we're cut off from calling for help from the league. Not a good situation to be in." Robin deduced.

"True, but we wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it Robin." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad is right Robin. For now we need a plan if we are going to survive this and beat back Brother Psycho and his cult." Wonder Babe told him.

"What's the plan?" Asked M'gann.

"Raven, what power does Brother Blood have and what can he do?" Wonder Babe asked.

"Blood holds the power of blood magic. He can drain the blood out of you and heal himself. Aside from that he can summon many different types of demons such as Wrath and Greed. He can teleport as well."

"A short list of powers." Kid Flash commented.

"I just told you what I know and the basics. Blood can do much more." Raven retorted.

"It's a start. We can work with that. So avoid getting too close to him. Robin and Kid Flash do not engage Blood in close combat."

"What!?" KF yelled.

"Why?" Robin asked more calmly.

"If Blood can drain the blood of others, then you two are most venerable. Aqualad, M'gann and myself are not human and so naturally tougher than you two. Raven is a half demon, did I say that right?" She turned to Raven who nodded. "And Blood wants her alive. So he won't risk draining her blood to beat her." She explained.

"Oh man." Kid Flash pouted.

"I said not in close combat, I never said at all. Raven, what demons can we expect if Blood summons them?" WB asked.

"Wrath, Greed and Gluttony are his favorite. Wrath being the strongest he will summon and most dangerous." Raven told her.

Wonder Babe nodded and began to think up a plan. "Alright… here's the plan." She whispered the plan to the team.

**Nearby**

In a field Klarion the Witch Boy was just walking with a small group of Wrath demons. He was petting his little pet demon/anchor Teekl. "Teekl you think that these kids will be fun?" He asked in a demented way. Teekl gave a demonic hiss for an answer. "Me nether." He gave off an evil laughter at his little inside joke.

It was then that YJ made their move. Black energy surrounded one Wrath demon and dragged it off before it could squeal. A wrath demon in the back was forced back into the forest and vanished in the foliage. Water came from underneath the demon group and flooded the area sending a few more back to their realm.

"Oh their here Teekl makes my life easier." A shield passed right by him as he moved out of its way, a wrath demon wasn't as lucky thought and as soon as it was hit it vanished. The shield bounced right back to Wonder Babe as she stood in front of Klarion. "And you must be the one Blood wants alive other than Raven. So skin off my nose, just the rest of yours!" Klarion fired his magic at Wonder Babe only to it to pass right through her. "What!?" He was then dropped kicked from behind by the real Wonder Babe and the first one turned out to be a hologram.

"Who is that Raven?" Wonder Babe asked.

"Don't rightly know. Just that he is strong in the ways of magic." Raven finished.

Wonder Babe nodded. "Alright team, take out the demons first, I'll hold off this guy."

"You think you can take me alone!? Don't make me laugh! All of you combined can't HUMP!" Klarion was hit in the gut by Wonder Babe's shield.

"I don't get why some heroes let the bad guy monolog? I mean while they tell you ho0w great they are you could have hit them at least once." The rest of the team nodded, while reviewing their past battles with the same thing happening half the time. Wonder Babe charged at the down Klarion while the rest of the team hit the remainder of the wrath demons.

Robin using his skill and tech destroyed 3 wrath demons, froze them and then shattered them with his kicks.

Kid Flash used hit and run tactics for a while and then when the 2 demons he was pissing off fired a fire ball out of their mouth's, Kid Flash ran in a circle and sent it back to them, burning them in their own flames.

Aqualad make quick work of any wrath demon with his water swords. Cutting them in half or decapitation.

Raven also made quick work of the wrath demons with her magic crushing and smashing them with trees.

M'gann used her telekinesis to get a hold of trees and swing them at the wrath demons destroying them with little effort.

While the team owned the wrath demons Wonder Babe was dealing with Klarion and Teekl. Klarion used his magic to grab trees and use them to keep Wonder Babe away from him and Teekl. However those didn't last long as Wonder Babe used her Gun Blade to cut the tress into wood chips. Wonder Babe tried to attack him but Klarion proved to be as agile as he looked. However his normal everlasting smirk ended when Wonder Babe's Gun Blade switched to its gun form and fired quickly at him. Klarion was hit dead one with the blast, dust kicked up blocking the view of Klarion.

Wonder Babe and the rest of the group smiled at their apparent victory. However deep down WB thought that it was too easy. When the dust cleared Klarion was still there. Mockingly brushing the dust off his coat. "Well, now I need a bath thanks a lot." Klarion gave them a smirk. Then fired a magic beam at them.

"Scatter!" Wonder Babe yelled raising her shield to block the attack. Everyone managed to get out of the way but Wonder Babe. Her shield took the hit but she was sent flying into a few trees. She got up little worse for wear.

"HOW!" Klarion yelled in a fit. "How can a cheap piece of metal with stand up to that!?" He demanded.

Wonder Babe smirked, it seemed that this one had a short temper. Maybe it's that your magic just… plain… out… SUCKS!"

"ERRRR!" Klarion fired magic attack after magic attack. Fire, rocks, water and the kitchen sink.

Wonder Babe either smashed the attack destroying the rocks and fire based attacks sent her way or dodge the water attack not wanting to take a bath. She then attacked back by throwing her shield at Klarion. However it missed Klarion, and hit Teekl.

"Teekl!" Klarion rushed to his cat's defense. However the team noticed one very small but very key detail. Klarion faded for a split second.

"_Did everyone see that?"_ Wonder Babe asked.

"_It makes sense now. He is a Lord of Chaos like Dr. Fate being a Lord of Order. But both lords need an anchor to keep them in this world. Dr. Fate's anchor is his helmet while it seems Klarion's anchor is that cat." _Raven said.

"_Lets find out for sure then!"_ Wonder Babe grabbed her lasso and launched it at Klarion, ensnaring him in its golden rope.

"So you've roped me in. What good will it do?" Klarion was wondering why he could just phase through it.

"Tell me your name and how to defeat you!" Wonder Babe asked.

Klarion was going to say 'Go to hell!' but what came out was. "My name is Klarion the Witch boy, a Lord of Chaos and my cat Teekl is my anchor to this world. Without Teekl I can't stay in this world and will return to my world." Klarion eyes widened.

Wonder Babe smirked. _"Everyone get that?"_ Wonder Babe asked everyone.

"_Oh yeah."_ Robin said with Aqualad and Kid Flash next to him.

"_Go for the cat. Got it."_ M'gann said with Raven next to her.

"_Alright… NOW!"_ Wonder Babe threw her shield at the Teekl. Teekl hissed and jumped out of the way of the shield. It was then hit by a water whip by Aqualad.

"HEY! How dare you attack a defenseless kitty!" Klarion yelled in rage.

"We both know that's no defenseless kitty." Raven appeared next to him and hit him with her black magic. Sending him flying into a few tress.

Klarion got up and fired his magic back at her, both lighting and fire at Raven. Raven raised a black magic wall to protect herself it held from Klarion's assault, barley. She then tossed large rocks at Klarion but he destroyed them. "Is that all you got black magic mistress daughter of Trigon!" Klarion yelled.

"No… but it is more than enough to defeat you, seeing as your anchor is being pummeled." Raven told him.

Klarion's eyes widened as he forgot Teekl so easily, again his body began to fade because of the damage that Teekl was receiving by the rest of the Young Justice team. "Teekl!" Klarion rushed to the demon cat's aid. Said demon cat was under the boot of Wonder Babe as their victory over the demon cat/anchor was absolute thanks' to Klarion's pride. However their victory was short lived as Klarion blasted them all away from Teekl and he picked it up. "Come Teekl let us leave this horrid place." A red portal opened up behind him and both Chaos lord and anchor was gone.

Kid Flash was the first to recover. "Man that guy was a pain but we beat him!" KF pumped his fist.

"This victory is small and meaningless in the long run." Raven said, down playing their win.

"She's right Kid Flash the barrier that Blood trapped us in is still up and we still have yet to come up with a battle plan to beat him, and with little knowledge of our foe we have little hope to beat him." Aqualad told his friend.

"Man, kill my buzz why don't ya."

"We have to focus on our next goal. If we lose here the world is lost Kid Flash. This is but one victory in this battle. There are many more to come, ones far bigger and more important than this one."

"Right, but we should rest, it might have been a short fight but it took a lot out of us to beat Klarion." M'gann said to every.

"Agreed." Raven agreed with the green alien girl.

"Miss Martian call your ship. We'll rest there for now. While we regroup and rest for the battle against Brother Blood." Wonder Babe told Miss Martian.

**Hours later**

"Miss Martian calling Red Tornado, do you read?" Miss Martian has been calling the cave for hours hoping that a signal would get through. How she has been trying in vain to do so. "Miss Martian to cave… do you read?"

"Give it a rest Miss M. No help is coming anytime soon." Robin said rubbing his face.

"But we can't give up." M'gann said back.

"No, but what we must do is focus our efforts." Aqualad said to her.

"Yes we must, and if we want to get out of here we must beat Brother Blood. Only then will his barrier be brought down." Raven said. She had been meditating in the corner for a while now.

"Then we need to take him down!" KF punched his palm.

"Then we need a plan. Rushing in will end in our deaths. Blood has many demons under his control and the longer we stay here the more he can call to his island to do his bidding." Raven told the speedster.

"Then we must come up with a plan, and fast." Robin, and the rest of the YJ team looked at Wonder Babe.

"Come on WB. That brain of yours should be able to think up a strategy to beat Brother Fake." Kid Flash said laying back. "Just like that kid we just beat."

"Klarion's ego and pride was his down fall. Blood won't fall for such petty tricks such as that." Raven told Kid Flash. "That is the strength that Blood has as well as control over his temper. He also knows about Wonder Babe's lasso of truth as he has faced Wonder Woman before."

"Tricks… truth…?" Wonder Babe's head rose at that word. "That might work."

Everyone looked at Wonder Babe, they all could see a light bulb go off in her head. "You got something WB?" KF asked.

"Yeah, something that just might work. Alright, here's the plan."

**(Cult of Blood Cave)**

"Why haven't you've found them yet!? They can't leave the island thanks to my barrier, they couldn't have. Klarion's defeat showed that they are on the island. FIND THEM!" Blood yelled.

"Blood." A slightly raised voice of Raven echoed throughout the cave.

Blood looked to see Raven float in. "Ah… Raven… come to your senses I see. Ready to become my wife and bring about Lord Trigon's coming to this mortal world!?"

"No…" She said in her normal tone. "I'm here to offer you one last chance to surrender."

"_Blood is just and egotistical as Klarion, and thus has all of the weaknesses of such a person." _

Blood and his cult all laughed at her statement. Hard. "Oh Raven! How can you say such funny things!?" He said a little more than amused.

"_He believes himself so powerful that he believes what he sees and hears. So Show him…"_

"It just come naturally to me you know." 'Raven's' voice changed in an instant. Blood was too shocked to protect himself when 'Raven's' fist meet up with his face. It was M'gann in disguised.

Blood flew into the waiting water of Aqualad and was pushed even more. Robin then threw freeze disks at Bloods eyes, freezing them shut for a while and used some more freeze disks to freeze his hands together to prevent him from doing anything with them. Blood was then ensnared by Wonder Babe's golden lasso.

"What is your real name and how do we defeat you!?" Wonder Babe asked.

"_He may know about my lasso… but no one and nothing can protect themselves from it. Bloods power… is his weakness." _

"My name is Brother Blood, my power comes from Blood, mine, yours it didn't matter, but I must have blood to sustain my power."

Wonder Babe smiled. His weakness. But before she could put any further action into her plan Brother Blood escape. Broke the ice around his eyes and hands and faced Wonder Babe. "You think your quite clever little girl!? I am Brother Blood, I am immortal and all powerful!" He fired a beam of red magic at WB and she blocked it with her shield, but she was sent flying into the way across from them. Blood smiled. "Defeat them all! And bring Raven to me!" he yelled at his demons on the ground. The hunger, greed and wrath demons attacked the YJ team with far more power and vigor than before. Blood knocked away the shield that Wonder Babe sent his way. "You cannot defeat me girl. I am an all powerful immortal!" He fired red lighting at Wonder Babe.

"AHHHHH!" She was feeling his full fury at this moment.

On the ground the Young Justice team we're fighting the demons and losing. They had been backed into a corner with no way out. "This isn't good." Kid Flash said.

Then a fast wrath demon knocked him out, a hunger demon took out Aqualad and Robin, and a greed demon defeated M'gann and Raven.

From above Wonder Babe saw her team be defeated. "No…"

"Don't worry girl." Wonder Babe looked up to see Blood above her. "Your friends are alive… for the moment. They will be the sacrifice for lord Trigon!" He planted a boot in her face knocking her out.

Sometime later all of the YJ team awoke to being tied to posts. Raven however was back to where she started. Tired to a ritual slab with chanting cultist around her and Blood in front of her.

"At last Raven is within our grasp and no one will save her now!" Blood yelled to his cultist. All of them we're cheering. "All that is left Raven. Is a kiss and you will be my wife for all of eternity."

"I'll never be your wife Blood!" Raven spat at him. "I'd rather die!"

"Oh, but my dear… you have no choice in the matter." Blood approached her slowly, savoring the moment.

"NO!" The Young Justice team were struggling with the binding that the Cult of Blood put on them.

"There is nothing you can do children. But accept being offerings to Lord Trigon once he arrives!" Blood took Raven's cheeks in his hands. Then kissed her.

"NOOO!" The team yelled.

"Hahahaha! I've done it! How do you feel my wife!?" He asked as the her bindings undid themselves.

"I feel…" Raven then looked up, and instead of 4 eyes like Blood thought he was going to see, saw a face of utter disgust and anger. "Violated!" 'Raven' punched him in the face, shattering his skull helmet.

It took Blood a moment to realize that somehow the ritual failed. "But how! I did everything right! You we're to be my wife Raven!" He yelled.

Then 'Raven' vanished and in her place was Wonder Babe. "Wrong girl asshole!" It also took a second for Blood to see what was in Wonder Babe's hands. her other weapon, the gun blade, that she just now drew. It fired at him but his decades of training kicked in and it missed him. But when he jumped out of the way, Wonder Babe was waiting for him again.

"_When surprised he will freeze for a second. A second in a battle is a life time. So surprise him"_

"It's over!" She took a swing at Blood, although she missed a killing blow, she cut into him pretty good." But it didn't stop there. Using M'gann's powers she bounced around Blood cutting him even more. With one last kick from Wonder Babe Blood was sent right into the clutches of an annoyed Raven. Her hand covered in her black magic. "This is for my mother!" She gave him an earth shattering punch. It sent him crashing into the wall shattering it on his way out of the cave.

"_Then beat him…"_

Wonder Babe and Raven landed near each other. They then looked at the cultists. With the demons gone they had no hope of winning. They tried to make their way to the door but the YJ team we're free.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Kid Flash cracking his knuckles.

One beat down later.

Outside the red barrier vanished and the team had won against Brother Blood and his cult. Although Blood managed to escape, like all cock roaches, the team took some solace that the world didn't end. "It's like I said. Show him, surprise him, and then beat him." She smiled at Aqualad and the rest of the team. She then looked at the cultist left behind. "So… what do we do about them? I mean, Miss Martian's bio-ship can't hold them all…can it?" She looked at M'gann. She shrugged, not sure herself.

"The real question is, now that we can call for help, how do we explain all this to Batman?" Aqualad asked. Meaning the cult, the world almost ending and Raven.

"Oh, that's simple. We allow our nearly appointed leader, Wonder Babe, to talk to Batman about this mess." Robin said, in a bit of a joke.

Raven floated next to Wonder Babe. "You need a better name… Wonder Babe." She smiled.

"Ha…ha…" Wonder Babe said dryly.

**Much later**

"Recon… and report. A simple mission objective. One you all failed miserable. The amount of mistakes on this mission only is staggering. I have one thing to say… good job." The entire YJ team we're shocked. However Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Black Carney and Huntress we're not shocked. "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy. It is how you adjust that matters and determines your strength and will and character. As well as who you chose to lead you." He said leaning in to Wonder Babe. "As for you tag along." He said looking at Raven.

"She is a member of our team Batman." Wonder Babe said. Wonder Woman happy that her daughter saved Raven, a true hero, from her father's minion Brother Blood.

Batman looked at Wonder Babe, then back at Raven. "So it seems… get some rest. You'll all need it." Batman said leaving the cave. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Huntress followed. Wonder Woman stayed behind to congratulate the team on their victory and new teammate.

It was a few days before anything new happened.

Naruko and M'gann just back to the cave when the rest of the team was waiting for them. Batman was there too.

"Good, your both here. I've decided to add another member to this team. If you don't mind." Batman asked, knowing that there was no room for argument.

"Of course not Batman. The more members the better this team can become." Naruko said. Always excited at the possibility of making a new friend. She was like M'gann in that respect.

"This is Batgirl." Batman said stepping aside allowing the team to see his other sidekick.

"Hey." Batgirl waved.

"Sweet…" Kid Flash said.

"Back off kid." Robin warned him.

**(In a darker place)**

"**So… you we're called upon by an old friend of yours to perform a service?"** L-1 asked.

"Yep." Klarion answered. Not really taking this meeting as serious as he should.

"**And we're defeated by this… Justice team…?"** L-3 stated. Klarion didn't answer that, as he was too pissed off at the thought.

"**it is clear is it not? Once is happenstance, twice is coincidence, 3 times is emery action. These kids have formed their own league. A Young Justice."** L-2 said.

"**It is what we do now that matters." **L-5 said.

"**We shall make no alterations to our plan."** Once again a much larger screen came to life in the center of them all.

"**But… L-0. Our plan!?"** L-4 said slightly fearful.

"**Is not endangered by these children. In fact, I've heard that Circe has been bitching up a storm ever since Brother Blood died. At the hand of one of these children no less."**

That got the group quite. **"Are you sure? None of these kids or their mentors have the courage to do such a thing."** L-2 said.

"**It seems at least one does."** L-3 said.

"**So it would seem… but L-0, what do we do now…?"** L-6 asked.

"**Our plans are on track even now. The one that most likely killed Brother Blood is the Wonder Babe. She is becoming more powerful than I could have thought. Continue with our plan as is. If it needs to be changed I will notified you. Meeting adjourned."** L-0 ended the meeting.

At the location where L-0 was, Circe was waiting. "So… how did it go?" L-0 asked Circe.

Circe smiled.

_(Small Flash Back, right after Brother Blood's defeat and retreat)_

"_Damn that girl!" Referring to Raven and Wonder Babe. Brother Blood was limping to the goddess' Circe's throne room. He needed to recover and Circe's magic pool was the best way to do it now. Wonder babe had cut him so deeply that he managed only to make it off the island and had to walk the rest of the way. It took him a while. But Brother Blood made it to Circe's thrown. "My lady Circe. I humbly asked that you allow me access to you magic pool so that I may heal my wounds." Brother Blood bowed low to her._

_Circe smiled curly. "Why would I Blood. You'll get blood all over my pool. You even have the nerve to show yourself here after you've failed to bring Trigon into this world." Circe asked still seating in her thrown. _

"_There was unforeseen interruptions. I swear to you, they will not surprise me next time." Blood swore to her._

"_You right… it won't…" She then fired her magic at Brother Blood._

"_What is the meaning of this! AHHHH!"_

"_You're no longer needed. Plain and simple. I have a new goal now and Trigon's rise is not among them. But you would have been a pain to deal with at your full power so waiting until those kids weakened you was the best course of action. Goodbye Brother Blood!" She disintegrated him._

_(Flash Back end)_

"Exactly how you planed it." Circe smiled at the memory.

"Good. I have too much to do and so little time to do it that Trigon would have been added baggage that I didn't need. No need for something who thinks he's all powerful to try to force his way into this world on his own… for now at least. But Trigon may prove useful sooner or later. but for now, keep that piss ant pest of a weakling in chains, where he belongs." L-0 told Circe.

"Of course…" Circe… bowed… low to L-0. Something she would never do… if she didn't know the power L-0 had within her.

L-0 turned around in her seat as Circe left. In front of her was something akin to a crystal ball but black and much bigger. Inside was something that still gives her shivers just looking at what the crystal ball shows her. As it stares right back at her.

**END**

**Battle scenes will get better. Just wanted to introduce Raven and batgirl in this chapter. And get Brother Blood killed, he's such an ass. **

**Wonder babe's new name idea's are helpful. Only real requirement is that it must have 'Wonder' in the name. Otherwise it would have been easy. Again sorry about the FF XIII-2 add in gun blade. But I happen to like it.**


End file.
